Rise of the Titans
by Da BlOoD SeEkA
Summary: Percy Jackson keeps hearing a voice in his head asking Percy to free him. Percy figures it out and then actually goes to free the titan. Somehow, Hades's pitchfork, needed for the freeing was stolen bye Percy, but he was found and sent to Tartarus. Plus, another Titan stole the weapon minutes after it was released. How will Percy return to stop the Rise of the Titans.


The Rise of the Titans

 **A/N: Hey guys, Blood Seeka here. This is going to be the main story that I am going to update. I plan for this story to be at least 100k words with a few sequels. This story is set after the Battle of Olympus, and before the Heroes of Olympus. FOR THIS STORY, PROMETHEUS WAS TRAPPED BACK ON THE ROCK AFTER KRONOS GOT BEATEN FOR THE SECOND TIME. Well, lets begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Blood Seeka doesn't own Percy Jackson or the characters in them.**

Percy Jackson sat quietly at his Homeroom at Goode High School. His step father Paul had pulled a few strings and got him back into the school after the war. This was because that he had learned Percy's secret. Today was the first day of school.

"Perseus Jackson?" Mr. Stone, his home room teacher called.

"Here." HE replied. "I prefer to go by Percy, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It says here that you have ADHD and Dyslexia, but can read Greek perfectly well. Is this true?" Mr. Stone asked.

"That is true Mr. Stone, but I have been getting help for that, so it is al good."

Percy was being taught by Annabeth how to control his ADHD in front of others. Being the daughter of Athena that she is, she asked Chiron if she could teach a special class for reading English. Chiron obliged so every demigod had to learn. Percy could read better than he used to, but he still had many problems pronouncing hard words.

LINE BREAK

Percy sat still in Homeroom trying to stop himself from moving, but a sudden sound caused him to fall out of his seat. It was the announcements.

Percy growled quietly and then retried to control his body. He then had a quick idea to heat up the blood of another person that he hated. HE then looked around and noticed Sloan from his school back when he was 13 (Sea of Monsters. Dodgeball guy). Percy remembered what Poseidon, his father, told him.

He first concentrated on the water molecules in the hemoglobin and the blood. Then he proceeded to heat it up. Percy watched excitedly as Sloan began to fidget and move.

Sloan took of his jacket and then started to fan himself repeatedly with his schedule. He then got so heated that he then proceeded to take of his shirt. Percy along with the rest of the class laughed at Sloan mostly because he had gotten bulky over the years.

Sloan noticed Percy looking like he was enjoying this more than everyone yet, so he then pulled out a Swiss Henger knife and ran at Percy. Percy was about to draw Riptide, but he remembered that Celestial Bronze ad no effect on mortals.

Percy jumped out of his seat and then charged at Sloan. Right as Percy picked up a Language Arts textbook and shoved it in the path of the knife, he was met with a weird yellow glint. As Sloan tried to pull the knife out, Percy noticed that the blade was gold and had the words _Mars, Cohort lll._ Percy realized that Sloan was a Roman soldier.

"Jackson, I know it was you because of your parentage. I should have killed you back when we were 13." Sloan stated. He then elbowed Percy in the stomach and then sliced a cut across Percy's chest.

Percy fell back and then noticed that he was bleeding profusely. He then tried to disarm Sloan by gripping the pressure point on his wrist. Sloan dropped the knife. Then they both proceeded to start fighting uses their fists Karate style.

Sloan relied on his strength and then started to pummel Percy. Percy recalibrated by doing uppercuts at Sloan stomach. Percy grabbed the Imperial Gold Swiss Knife and was about to make a cut in Sloan, but at that moment Sloan chocked Percy and picked him up off the ground. Percy had the knife raised so he couldn't attack him. Percy was running out of air and then he had an idea.

Percy dropped the knife from his right hand and then caught it with his left hand which wasn't raised. He then jabbed the knife into Sloan's chest. Sloan dropped Percy and then fell to the floor, dead.

Percy panted and gasped for air and then realized that everyone was watching him.

"Um, hi?" Percy asked/ stated. Everyone stared at him with shock and surprise. Suddenly, Mr. Stone pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, we have a murderer here in Goode High school. Deceased is a Sloan. Murderer is a…" He began. Percy threw the knife at the phone and prayed to Apollo for a good shot. The knife soared and hit the phone, stabbing the sim card as well, effectively cutting off the call.

Percy then snapped his fingers and then imagined that the whole school, except Paul, remembered him as Shawn Smith. While everyone had glazed out for a second, Percy bolted out of the door and then ran home.

He then went over to his mom and explained what had happened.

"Hey mom, you know what, I am just going to go to school in Camp. That way nothing bad can actually happen such as me getting expelled." Percy stated.

His mom agreed and then he began to pack all of his bags. Percy then suddenly felt dizzy. He then collapsed on the floor.

Percy tried getting up, but he then remembered that he was still bleeding. Percy crawled to his dresser and then pulled out Riptide. He then knocked down a Ziploc of Ambrosia and a vail of nectar to the floor.

He put a single square into his mouth and then drank a little bit of nectar. Percy stopped bleeding and then he got up to his bathroom. He filled up the tub and got in, the water healing his cuts and reinvigorating him.

Percy sat their thinking about everything that happened today. He then taught about how his life would be if he wasn't a demigod. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"FREE ME PERCY JACKSON, FREEEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
